


Dead Is The New Alive

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, BAMF Dean, BAMF Sam, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Reunite, Emotionally Hurt Dean, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Swords & Guns, Zombies, brief flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's of 2016 was eventful indeed. When the time shifted to midnight, a mysterious virus was unleashed on mankind, transforming half of the world's population into the shambling living dead.</p><p>Now, the year is 2019 and society is completely fucked. Small settlements have formed around the clear spots of the United States, trading useful resources and banding together against the zombie menace.</p><p>Among the survivors are brothers Sam and Dean Winchester, hardened warriors who had predicted the life changing event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Is The New Alive

**Author's Note:**

> If it's well received, I'm gonna make it a series! ;) (lol) Check out my other works.

He panted as he dropped his gun on the ground and embraced the individual in front of him. The zombies lying on the ground were immediately forgotten.

"Sammy...?" Dean whispered. "Is it really you?"

Sam Winchester hugged his big brother back as tightly as he could. He smiled when he remembered that he was a few inches taller than Dean.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back, De. I'm back..."

They didn't stay glued together for long as Dean abruptly shoved Sam away and shouted at him, tears in his eyes.

"You gotta lot of nerve coming back here!" He spat, wiping away the wetness from his cheeks. "Not after you just up and abandoned me again!"

Sam frowned and scoffed. He expected that that would have happened.

"I didn't abandon you! I had a job to do and--" He cut himself off and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling. "Even after a year, I see that you haven't changed at all. I had to choose: You or the human race."

"Fuck the goddamn human race!" Dean bellowed. "They're all gone, Sam! Don't you get it? Earth is fucking gone!"

"No, Dean," Sam tried. "There's still hope! I found a way--!"

Dean groaned, scrubbing a hand down his face. The action made the younger Winchester a little annoyed. "Not this again. You can't save the world!"

"There's a cure!"

Dean whipped his head around fast with eyes nearly bulging from his skull. The silence in the air was uncomfortable and it caused Sam to shift in his stance.

"Bullshit..." Dean whispered. "That's bullshit. That's why you came back? To tell me that you left for some stupid cure that doesn't exist!?"

"It does...it will!"

"How do you know!?"

"Because I'm infected!"

Two revelations in one day wasn't helping out Dean's mental health in the slightest. He blinked and saw the life he and Sam shared flash before his eyes.

****

_"Dean! Give it back!" Sam yelled. He needed the book to study and Dean wasn't helping. "If you don't give it back, I'm gonna--!"_

_"You're gonna what?" Dean chuckled. "The only way that I'm giving this heavy ass textbook back is if you plant a big one right here." He pointed to his lips, feigning to pucker up._

_It caused Sam to blush, still trying to reach over to grab at his homework. "Cut it out! One day, I'm gonna be bigger than you!"_

_"Yeah right. That'll never happen. Come'ere and kiss me, Sammy!"_

_"You're such a jerk!"_

_"Suck it, bitch. You live to love me."_

_Sam started becoming more and more flustered by the second. His Seventeen Year Old body couldn't contain all of those hormones. He tried to bury the unnatural feelings he had for his brother but it wasn't helping that Dean was clearly advertising!_

_"Cut it out!" Sam yelled. He tackled Dean over the stupid motel couch that they slept on and wrestled for his book._

_"Dammit, Sammy! Get off! You're fat as fuck!" Dean laughed as he continously pulled the book from Sam's reach. "Midget."_

_"Just give it back already!"_

_"Kiss me first."_

_Suddenly, and all too eagerly, Sam pressed against Dean and attacked his lips with sinful abandon. As he went to pull away, Dean kissed him back, hand on his neck to keep him from leaving._

_Eventually, they broke apart to breathe, faces centimeters apart and staring into each other's eyes._

_"What was that...?" Sam asked._

_"It was...a kiss...from your big brother." Dean replied, the slight shade of pink on his cheeks caused Sam to blush as well._

_****_

They walked in silence through the streets of the town they frequented for the first two years in Texas after "The Incident". It was called Rockford before, now it's called Deliverance. 

Irony, much?

They had gotten to the house they both shared; it's just Dean's now. As soon as Sam closed the door, Dean was all over him, checking his body for any obvious injuries while stopping occasionally to kiss at his lips.

"You idiot," He said as he kissed Sam sweetly. "How could you be so reckless? When and where did you get bit?"

Sam gently pushed Dean away and revealed a very nicely healed scar on his right shoulder; it was medium-sized, white and it stretched across his neck to his shoulder.

"A week." Sam said simply. Determination and a smug look of self satisfaction appeared on his face. "I was bitten a week ago, Dean."

"No...that's not right...that's impossible...people turn in an hour, two if you're lucky." Dean guided his brother, by the waist, to the living room area. "Is this for real? No bullshit?"

"No bullshit." Sam confirmed. "I waited for death...all by myself. I thought I would turn."

"What happened?"

"The facility that I went to a year ago was all the way up in Colorado. The doctors and scientists there were all really dedicated to study up on the undead and any semblance of a cure. My knowledge of the infected helped me secure my ranking in the facility: I and a few others were permitted to leave the place at any given time to find anything conclusive."

"Nerd." Dean muttered under his breath. He earned a slap to the back of his head for his snarky comment. "Okay, sorry. Continue."

"Well, a whole year went by and we found nothing. Not a clue of any type of cure or vaccine. That's when the raiders came. They followed us back from our daily outings; we didn't even know that we led them to our doorstep. They attacked us full on, without hesitation. The noise and gunfire must've caught the infected's attention because soon, there was a three way battle."

"Jesus..."

"I took out most of the raiders, some were bitten by zombies. One of them caught me off guard but I took him down. During my distraction, a zed took a huge chunk out of me." Sam looked over at Dean, sadness in his eyes. "I thought it was the end. I thought that I was gonna die with you hating me forever..."

"I can't hate you." Dean sadly smirked. "Hell, I've tried but...never could. I'm just glad you're back and safe. Well, kinda."

Sam laid down on the couch and rested his head in Dean's lap. He curled in on himself as his brother pushed hair away from his face.

"You tired?"

"I'm a little exhausted, yeah. Been walking for six days straight."

"Wanna come upstairs in our bed?"

Sam looked up at him then. "It's not mine anymore. You made that clear a year ago, De. Very aggressively."

"Well...it's ours if you still want it...you're back now. That's all that matters. You coming up or do I have to carry you?"

"I weigh more than you and I'm taller."

Dean had laughed and got up from his spot on the couch. He knelt down and kissed Sam again. "But I'm older."

With all of his strength, he lifted Sam over his shoulder and proceeded to cart them up the stairs and onto the bed.

He nuzzled his face down onto Sam's neck and laid there with him. Sam chose to strip down to their underwear, not knowing the effect that it was having on the elder Winchester.

"I was a little stuffy in those clothes." Sam admitted with a huge blush.

Dean, feeling especially bold, decided to climb on top of Sam and got in between his legs. He attacked his mouth in a passionate frenzy, savoring every touch and every kiss. Unconsciously, they both began to thrust their hips and their cocks touched through the fabric.

"Fuck..." Sam muttered. "I haven't..."

"What?" Dean asked. His voice was low and husky and it turned Sam on even more. "What haven't you done, Sammy?"

He grabbed Dean's face and brought his ear down to his lips. "I haven't touched myself in a long time..."

"How long?"

"...A year..."

Dean was definitely hard and horny as he rubbed both of their crotches together, needing to find some type of friction to get off on.

He nibbled on Sam's chiseled chin and began to make out with him. His hand slipped underneath of his boxers to cup his ass as he thrusted.

"Shit. Fuuuck! Goddammit!"

"So good that you're speaking in one worded sentences?" Sam managed to smile as he panted.

"Fuck yes!" Dean groaned. "You turn me on so fuckin much! I missed you, Sammy."

"I missed you too, De. I love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

****

_"You can come with me you know."_

_Dean sat there in the car that his father had given him not too long ago, staring right ahead of him at that dreaded Greyhound bus. The bus that was gonna take away his brother. His best friend. His lover._

_"I wouldn't fit in there." Dean replied. He didn't bother to cut off the engine as he got out of the car to get Sam's bag from the trunk._

_"We can go, Dean!" Sam insisted. "Just the two of us. We'll be alright..."_

_As much as he wanted to go, he ultimately decided against it, choosing to stay with their father with their bounty hunting work. Sam never liked it anyway; he wanted to be a scientist or whatever._

_No, he couldn't slow him down._

_"Someone's gotta look out for the old man." He smirked. Sam flashed him a sad grin and ran over to him, throwing his arms around his brother's neck._

_"I love you, you jerk." Sam mumbled._

_Dean hugged him back, forcing the tears in his eyes to dissipate. He didn't want to think about it._

_"I love you too, bitch. Now get going...your future awaits you."_

_Sam reluctantly removed himself away from Dean's space, grabbing his duffle bag full of his entire life. He smacked a long kiss on Dean's lips and got on the bus, waving as the vehicle left the lot._

_****_

The next morning was amazing as far as Sam could tell. He woke up to find Dean eating an apple and reading How To Kill A Mockingbird on the bed. Dean smiled like a kid when Sam opened his eyes.

"Mornin. Sleep okay?"

"Yep. Best sleep of my life."

He sat himself up and accepted another red apple that Dean held out for him. "Where'd you get these?"

"We grow em." Dean said as he chewed. "Jason, George and I started fuckin around with agriculture a few months ago."

Sam hummed in approval. Those were names that he hadn't heard in a while. The community of Deliverance had a population of approximately thirty people, each with their own skills and strengths.

"That's cool. Dean?" Sam queried. There was a question lingering in his mind. "Yesterday, when I found you, what were you doing out of town?"

"Looking for more supplies." Dean answered truthfully. "Anything useful, you know the drill. Why do you ask?"

"No reason..."

"You never ask without reason, Sam. You're a nerd, it's what you do."

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed. "Yeah...I suppose."

"What's going on?"

"I...I need your help, Dean. But before you answer, just know that you can always say no. I can try to do it myself..."

Dean shut his book at Sam's urgent words. He sat the half eaten apple down on the nightstand and gave his brother his full attention.

"Now when you say it like that, it sounds kinda bad." Dean laughed nervously. "What exactly is it that you're asking for?"

"I, uh," Sam mumbled. It was getting increasingly hard for him. "There's a...another facility out in Boston. I've never been but the others from the one in Colorado have. It's a possibility that they could develop a cure or a vaccine from my blood. I need--I want you to come with me..."

Sam could tell at that moment that there were tons of thoughts in Dean's mind and none of them pleasant. He knew that he was asking for too much but he had to try. And try he did.

When Dean didn't answer right away, he became nervous and got out of the bed, putting his clothes back on.

"I shouldn't have asked," Sam muttered. "I'm sorry."

Dean rushed from the bed as well and embraced him tightly, arms squeezing at Sam's waist.

"I let you go twice, Sammy. I'm not doing it again." Dean rasped. "If you're doing this then...you're doing it with me. I'll help."

The younger Winchester hugged his big brother back as tears fell down his cheeks.

****

_"Dean! Dean!" Sam yelled to his sleeping brother. There was something big going down and it couldn't wait._

_"Wha!?" Dean shouted, eyes wide and searching. "What's the matter, Sammy!? What's going on?"_

_"It's bad, Dean. End-Of-The-World Bad."_

_"You mean...?"_

_"Yeah." Sam said grimly. He was frightened. "It's happening..."_

_Just outside of their apartment building, the brothers heard screams and glass shattering._

_****_

Sam was extremely grateful that Dean decided to keep the weapons that he left behind; they were really gonna need them if they wanted to survive. He pulled out a map from his backpack and spread it out across the dining room table as Dean rationed their food and ammo.

"It could take us a while, Dean. Nearly a month, less than that if we breeze through it--"

"We're not walking." Dean announced as he loaded his guns. He packed their food as Sam gave him a questioning look. "Follow me."

Sam obeyed as he was led out into the garage. There, he almost cried at the sight.

"How'd you...? Is it...the same...?"

"Yeah. It is."

They stared at the one thing that tied together most of their time growing up: their dad's 1967 Chevy Impala, nicknamed "Baby" after it was passed down to Dean.

"I thought I'd never see it again." Sam admitted, shaking his head in disbelief.

Dean opened the trunk and put their bags in and leaned against it. "Me either. When we had to abandon it in California I thought it was it. But I went back there a couple of months ago and lo and behold, she was there. A little rusty but I fixed her up. She's full of fuel now."

"You're amazing." Sam whispered as he kissed Dean. "Really amazing."

The brothers broke apart and got into the car, starting it up. They both grinned as she roared to life, classic rock filling the air as they pulled out of town.

****

_"I have to! There might be a way for me to help!"_

_Sam shouted at his brother as his wrist was being squeezed tight. Dean's grip was like a vice's._

_"No! I'm not gonna let you kill yourself just because you think you can help with something that doesn't exist!"_

_"Dean, I can help them! I have the knowledge!" Sam snatched his wrist away._

_Dean glared at his brother and took a step back, expression furious but at the same time, scared._

_"Fine...but if you leave, don't bother coming back..."_

_The heart that belonged to Sam was crushed, broken as Dean spat those words at him. Not wanting to stick around for more of the hurt, Sam shouldered his bag and left the house._

_"See ya, Dean..."_

_****_

The brothers parked their car in the abandoned lot of a supermarket just a few miles outside of town. Sam took out his small katana from it's sheath on his back with a pistol in his left hand. Dean's 12 gauge shotgun rested comfortably in his hands as they lightly stepped through the doors.

There was a lone zombie shuffling around the checkout aisle. It looked their way when Dean accidentally kicked an empty soda can.

Sam immediately took action, raising his gun to shoot it in the leg. While it was staggered, he quickly slashed at it's head, watching as it rolled on the floor.

"That's how you do it." He said giving Dean a smug smirk.

Just then, there was noise and the Winchester's looked around to see several infected stumbling out from wherever they were hiding. Both of them stood back to back as the zombies got closer.

"You were saying?" Dean snarked back at him. He pulled out his own pistol with a large combat knife in his left hand and struck out at the nearest zed.

The assault was short lived but just as grueling and gruesome as any battle. The brothers cleaned their blades, both looking like hell.

"This is your fault." Sam joked as he nudged Dean's shoulder playfully.

"I didn't see the can..." Dean muttered. He was being grumpy and it made Sam laugh.

They searched around together, looking for anything ranging from snacks and Ramen to bottled water. They were in luck as they managed to find an unopened case of water. Dean struck his knife in, careful not to puncture a bottle.

As he and Sam piled the bottles in their bags, they heard voices coming from the entance of the store.

"In here! I heard shots in here. Watch that car!!"

Sam ducked down behind a stack of discounted DVD's with Dean, pistols and blades out at the ready.

"They were here alright." A man said to someone else. "Whoever is in here, show yourself. We're not gonna hurt ya!"

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at his little brother. They both knew that it was a lie. They dealt with people like them a long time ago.

"Fuck it. Find em."

Sam, non verbally, gestured for Dean to take the left side while he went to the opposite. He complied and started to fire his pistol out, hitting his target in the shoulder.

"Shit! He's here! He's fuckin here!"

Dean swiftly took cover. He seriously doubted that these raiders had any type of gun but he couldn't be too careful. He peaked around to see one of them taking cover under a stack of magazines very poorly. He jumped out with his knife at his side and sprinted towards the the unlucky bastard, plunging the blade into the man's chest.

As the guy died, Dean quickly turned his head as he heard the other man's voice near the front.

"I got ya partner! Give me all of your shit if you want him alive, boy!"

Dean rushed to the entrance to see the other raider with his own knife to Sam's back. Sam had a small cut Above his eye and Dean wanted nothing more than to rip out the fucker's lungs. He raised his gun at the guy who hid behind Sam.

"Let him go now!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, shoot him!"

"Yeah, Dean," The bastard taunted. "Shoot me. You'd only shoot your pretty boy here too."

"Shoot me." Sam commanded. "Shoot me. I'll be okay!"

There was a huge debate in Dean's head as he processed the situation in front of him. There was no way in hell that he was going give that son of a bitch anything...but he wasn't going to kill Sam either. Resigning, Dean lowered his gun.

"Idiot." The man sneered as he forcefully stuck his blade into Sam's back causing him to howl in immense pain.

"SAM!" Dean bellowed. He saw the raider attempt to run but he shot him twice in the chest, killing him. He ran over to his brother who was losing a lot of blood fast. "Sammy, I gotcha, baby brother. I'm here..."

"Pull it out..." Sam said, breathing heavily and panting with his nostrils flaring. "Take it out!"

"You'll die..." Dean looked down at were the knife was protruding from Sam's back. It was thick and it looked painful.

Sam tried to do it himself but Dean stopped him. "Okay, okay. Don't do that yourself."

Dean held his breath as he swiftly removed the sharp object from his brother's back, throwing away somewhere he couldn't see. He hauled him up and put Sam's arm over his shoulder, causing him to whimper.

"I gotcha, Sammy. You're gonna be okay." Dean reassured. He didn't believe it himself.

He carried a staggering Sam outside to see one other raider looking in their car. He had his own gun and tried to fire when he noticed them but weakly, Sam shot him first. Dean deposited him in the back seat, laying the giant down as best as he could.

"I'll be back. Gotta get the stuff."

Dean took off into a sprint, collecting the bags and Sam's discarded weapons. He swore as he managed to haul everything out of the store.

He opened the trunk up and put the bags in. Dean hopped in the driver's seat and started the car, looking back to check on Sam who had he back to Dean.

"Sammy, you gotta--"

He stopped saying what he was going to as he looked back at his brother. The blood stopped flowing.

He reached out to lift Sam's shirt up only to find a white healed over scar where he was stabbed. Sam turned his head and body to face Dean, uneasiness in his eyes.

"Drive away...we have to go."

And Dean did exactly what he was told to do for once.


End file.
